1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to farm machinery and in particular to a machine to retrieve, load, transport and unload large round bales of hay, in a non-stop action.
2. Prior Art
In an effort to reduce labor costs, farmers are, increasingly, utilizing large round hay balers. However, to move these bales, they originally relied on pronged forks mounted on the rear hitch of tractors. Each bale moved required a separate trip with the tractor, including much maneuvering and backing to line up the tractor and bale. Then a pronged fork was mounted on a front end loader. With a fork on the rear hitch and the front end loader, we could move two bales per trip, still requiring extensive time consuming maneuvering of the tractor.
Other methods of moving round bales such as trucks and/or trailers are used but they require additional equipment to load and unload the bales.
Later devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,472 (Matlack and Matlack), and 5,333,981 (Pronovost and Pronovost) are a step in the right direction but are better suited for large square bales. No device is known however that will pick up large bales without stopping, transport ten or more per trip, and unload them, singly or in precise numbers, without assistance.